Tribute to the Troops 2010
The 2010 Tribute to the Troops was an event that took place at Fort Hood in Killeen, Texas. The event was billed as the "Most Patriotic Show of the Year." It is the 8th Tribute to the Troops show. It was broadcasted on December 18, 2010. Results *R-Truth (w/ Eve) defeated Ted DiBiase (w/ Maryse) *Kofi Kingston & The Big Show defeated Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger *Natalya, Kelly Kelly & The Bella Twins defeated Lay Cool, Melina & Alicia Fox *Mark Henry won a 15-man battle royal *John Cena, Randy Orton and Rey Mysterio defeated The Miz (w/ Alex Riley), Wade Barrett and Alberto Del Rio Announcers *Jerry Lawler *Michael Cole Ring Announcers *Justin Roberts Image Gallery Alberto Del Rio Tribute to the Troops.jpg Alberto Del Rio Tribute to the Troops 2.jpg Alberto Del Rio Tribute to the Troops 3.jpg Alex Riley Tribute to the Troops.jpg Big Show and R-Truth Tribute to the Troops.jpg Big Show Tribute to the Troops.jpg Chris Masters Tribute to the Troops.jpg Chris Masters Tribute to the Troops 2.jpg Daniel Bryan Tribute to the Troops.jpg Dolph Ziggler Tribute to the Troops.jpg Dolph Ziggler Tribute to the Troops2.jpg Jack Swagger Tribute to the Troops 2.jpg Jack Swagger Tribute to the Troops.jpg Jack Swagger Tribute to the Troops 3.jpg John Cena Tribute to the Troops.jpg John morrison tribute to the troops 2.jpg John Morrison RAW.jpg John Morrison Tribute to the Troops.jpg John Morrison Tribute to the Troops 3.jpg Kane Tribute to the Troops.jpg King Sheamus Tribute to the Troops 2010.jpg Randy Orton Tribute to the Troops.jpg Randy Orton Tribute to the Troops 2.jpg Randy Orton Tribute to the Troops 3.jpg R-Truth Tribute to the Troops.jpg Santino Marella Tribute to the Troops.jpg The Miz Tribute to the Troops.jpg The Miz Tribute to the Troops 2.jpg The Miz Tribute to the Troops 3.jpg Triple H Tribute to the Troops.jpg Wade Barrett Tribute to the Troops.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.1.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.10.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.11.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.12.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.13.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.14.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.15.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.16.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.17.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.18.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.19.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.2.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.20.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.3.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.4.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.5.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.6.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.7.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.8.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2010.9.jpg Tribute to the Troops 10 001.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 002.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 003.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 004.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 0002.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 005.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 006.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 007.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 008.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 009.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 010.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 011.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 012.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 013.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 014.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 01.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 02.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 03.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 015.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 10 016.jpeg See also *Tribute to the Troops External links * Tribute to the Troops 2010 on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment television events Category:Tribute to the Troops Category:2010 television events